


Twitter Misadventures

by applekenma



Series: Volleyball Gays™: Adventures! [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Animal Crossing: New Horizons, Canon Compliant, Crack, Fluff and Humor, MSBY Black Jackals - Freeform, Multi, Pro Gamer Kozume Kenma, Pro Volleyball Player Bokuto Koutarou, Pro Volleyball Player Hinata Shouyou, Pro Volleyball Player Hoshiumi Kourai, Pro Volleyball Player Kageyama Tobio, Pro Volleyball Player Miya Atsumu, Pro Volleyball Player Sakusa Kiyoomi, Pro Volleyball Player Ushijima Wakatoshi, Schweiden Adlers - Freeform, Social Media, Teasing, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Twitter, YouTuber Oikawa Tooru, he spills tea, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25318909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applekenma/pseuds/applekenma
Summary: The volleyball gays are now on Twitter?! We all know this is going to get chaotic...
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hirugami Sachirou/Hoshiumi Kourai, Inunaki Shion/Adriah Thomas, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Volleyball Gays™: Adventures! [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826164
Comments: 9
Kudos: 81





	Twitter Misadventures

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for all of you guys who let me use their names in this fic! <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -Some SakuAtsu crisis?  
> -Everyone betrays Oikawa  
> -Daichi and Suga are the best parents ever  
> -Kenma's ACNH crisis  
> -Fans fangirling over the volleyball gays

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of the usernames in here are from my readers! Thank you for letting me use them! ❤️  
> So, basically this chapter might have a lot of errors because I was lazy to go back and edit this for the 50th time

**MSBY Black Jackals @MSBYofficial**

Everyone's trying hard at practice today! We better get ready for the game against the Schweiden Adlers! [A picture of Bokuto and Hinata practicing their spiking while Atsumu and Sakusa are in the background, Atsumu smiling like a dork and Sakusa looking like he was done with life] #Vleague #MSBY #SchweidenAdlers

11k 🗨️ | 18.4k ⟲ |38.2k ♡

Comments ˅

**|social distance please @kiyo.saku**

Atsumu was being annoying as hell like always 

112🗨️ |12.2k⟲| 24k ♡ 

**|shut yer mouth, 'samu @thebettermiya**

 **@kiyo.saku** lol please! weren't you the one ogling all practice?

101🗨️ | 10k⟲ | 19.4k ♡

⟲ retweeted by **onigiri boy 🍙, social distance please, tide pods are delicious, kenma please let me on your island, Sunny boy ☀️, haha fuck you, it's thomas not tomas,** and 10k others

**|kenma please let me on your island @Brokuto**

**@kiyo.saku** yeah sakusa, don't deny it!

14🗨️ | 17.6k ⟲ | 18.8k ♡

**|** **Sunny boy ☀️ @ninja_shouyou**

**@kiyo.saku** OMI-SAN!! I SAW YOU, DON'T THINK YOU CAN HIDE

21🗨️ | 11k ⟲ | 20.1k ♡

**|onigiri boy 🍙 @onigiri.osamu**

**@ninja_shouyou** who would even want to ogle at that ugly ass? Also, it looks more like 'sumu's ogling at Sakusa.

9🗨️ | 4.6k⟲ | 12k ♡

**|it's thomas not tomas @andriah_t**

**@thebettermiya** Do you have something you need to confess, Atsumu?

32🗨️ | 3.4k ⟲ | 11.4k ♡

**|shut yer mouth, 'samu @thebettermiya**

 **@onigiri.osamu** stfu, you have the same face as me!! Also, I wasn't ogling at Omi-kun! **@andriah_t** I have nothing to confess 😤

47🗨️ | 8.9k ⟲ | 12.6k ♡

**|SakuAtsu tension over here?? @CrazyBiFangirl**

I sense some sakuatsu over here 👀 #sakuatsu #MSBY

6🗨️ | 149⟲ | 374♡

**|I need some sleep @nevercoald**

 **@CrazyBiFangirl** I would lowkey die for that ship

2🗨️ | 4⟲ | 67♡

**|social distance please @kiyo.saku**

Can y'all stfu or do I have to sit here for 5 more hours, listening to your ranting?

99🗨️ | 11.6k ⟲ | 19.2k ♡ 

**|kenma you still haven't paid me back my bells @Kubro**

**@kiyo.saku** what's up with everyone saying "y'all" like, we're in Japan guys!

12🗨️ | 1.2k ⟲ | 8.3k ♡ 

**|marina better not leave my island @kodzuken**

**@Kubro** you've been saying the same thing for like 6 years?? calm tf down 

25🗨️ | 6.4k ⟲ | 14.6k ♡ 

⟲ retweeted by **Mori stop hurting my shins, demon mom 😈, mohawks are cool, insomnia is my best friend 😌✌️, kenma please let me on your island, Sunny boy ☀️,** and 6.4k others

* * *

**|insomnia is my best friend 😌✌️ @keij_a**

**@Brokuto @Kubro @kodzuken** My beautiful boyfriends being awesome (and chaotic) again **❤️** [A clips of Bokuto practicing his spikes with Kuroo cheering in the background while Kenma's sitting in one corner playing Animal Crossing] #ILoveYouGuys #VolleyballPractice 

184🗨️ | 6.9k ⟲ | 10.2k ♡

⟲ retweeted by **kenma please let me on your island, kenma you still haven't paid me back my bells, marina is the cutest little thing, kindaichi is my savior ❤️, onigiri boy 🍙, spitting facts, not tea ☕, mommy crow ✨** and 6.9k others

Comments ˅

**|kenma please let me on your island @Brokuto**

**@keiji_a** babe 🥺

4🗨️ | 302 ⟲ | 892 ♡

**|marina is the cutest little thing @kodzuken**

 **@keiji_a** we love you too ❤️❤️

8🗨️ | 1.9k ⟲ | 1.1k ♡

**|kenma you still haven't paid me back my bells @Kubro**

**@kodzuken @keiji_a** ^ Ditto 🥰

2🗨️ | 199 ⟲ | 202 ♡

**|insomnia is my best friend 😌✌️ @keij_a**

**@Brokuto @Kubro @kodzuken** I love you all so fucking much, like, I can't even express it with words

4🗨️ | 20 ⟲ | 102 ♡

**|spitting facts, not tea ☕** **@spillingteawithtooru**

 **@keij_a** you guys are so adorable! Iwa-chan, we could never **😔 @iwa_chan**

27🗨️ | 1k ⟲ | 8.1k ♡

**|oikawa better stfu @iwa_chan**

**@spillingteawithtooru** I will throw away all of your alien documentaries if you don't stfu.

17🗨️ | 342⟲ | 1.2k ♡

**|ushijima's thighs 🥵 @10dough**

**@spillingteawithtooru @iwa_chan** you guys seem like you're having a good time lol 🙂

5🗨️ | 221 ⟲ | 789 ♡ 

**|i still think oikawa should've come to shiratorizawa @ushiwaka**

**@10dough** Maybe if Oikawa came to Shiratorizawa back then, Iwaizumi would've loved him. #RIPIwaOi #RipOikawa

37🗨️ | 947 ⟲ | 2.8k ♡

⟲ retweeted by **oikawa better stfu, semi stop bullying my hair, shirabu's hair is trash, spilling facts not tea, ushijima's thighs 🥵, milk is love milk is life 🥛, sachiro 🥰** and 940 others.

**|oikawa better stfu @iwa_chan**

**@spillingteawithtooru** He's spitting facts

37🗨️ | 757 ⟲ | 1.4k ♡

**|makki's cute @makkis_bae**

 **@spillingteawithtooru** lmao you just got canceled by your own boyfriend. How do you feel about this?

7🗨️ | 232 ⟲ | 678 ♡

**|spitting facts not tea ☕ @spillingteawithtooru**

**@wakawaka** Wow, Waka-chan, you really betrayed me! I thought we were friends! :'( **@iwa_chan** haha I know you don't mean it 😏

14🗨️ | 489 ⟲ | 2.3k ♡

⟲ retweeted by **oikawa better stfu, demon mom 😈, mattsun's cute, makki's cute, Kindaichi is my savior ❤️, milk is love milk is life 🥛, mommy crow,** and 1.2k others.

**|Kindaichi is my savior ❤️ @KillMiMi**

**@spillingteawithtooru** Unfourtanetly, he does. lolololol #LOLMoments

7🗨️ | 124 ⟲ | 423 ♡

**|mommy crow ✨ @sugamama**

I love that everyone is attacking Oikawa! **✨** #canceled #RIPOikawa

10🗨️ | 298 ⟲ | 512 ♡

**|mattsun's cute @mattsuns_bae**

HAHAHA IWAZIUMI ISN'T EVEN DEFENDING HIM AT ALL! #RIPOikawa #canceled

3🗨️ | 78 ⟲ | 299 ♡

**|daddy crow ✨ @dadchi**

 **@sugamama** Suga, stop bullying Oikawa on Twitter! 

7🗨️ | 99 ⟲ | 321 ♡ 

⟲ retweeted by **oikawa better stfu, Sunny boy ☀️, please don't hit me, can i die now?, gomen tsukki!, milk is love milk is life 🥛, mommy crow,** and 92 others. 

**|noya is my bro @tanakaiscool**

@dadchi DADCHI IS BACK AT IT AGAIN!! 👏 #Dadchi

10🗨️ | 89 ⟲ | 423 ♡

**|Sunny boy ☀️ @ninja_shouyou**

**@dadchi @needsomesuga** I miss you 😔

15🗨️ | 354 ⟲ | 1.4k ♡

**|daddy crow ✨ @dadchi**

**@ninja_shouyou** We miss you too! I promise I'll come to your game against the Schweiden Adlers! **❤️**

22🗨️ | 576 ⟲ | 1k ♡

**|mommy crow ✨ @needsomesuga**

**@ninja_shouyou** we'll be cheering you on!! 😊

10🗨️ | 211 ⟲ | 463 ♡

⟲ retweeted by **daddy crow ✨ , noya is my bro, please don't hit me, tanaka is my bro, marina is the cutest little thing, milk is love milk is life 🥛, kenma you still haven't paid me back my bells,** and 204 others.

| **milk is love milk is life 🥛 @kageyama_tobio**

Uh, we feel very betrayed right now? #SchweidenAdlers #Betrayal

121🗨️ | 1.2k ⟲ | 2.9k ♡

⟲ retweeted by **daddy crow ✨, I still think Oikawa Should've came to Shiratorizawa, Sunny boy ☀️, sachiro 🥰, can i die now?, gomen tsukki!, mommy crow ✨ ,** and 2.9k others.

Comments ˅

**|sachiro 🥰 @hoshiumi**

**@kageyama_tobio** ikr?? like why wouldn't anyone cheer for us?!

26🗨️ | 1.7k ⟲ | 2.4k ♡

**|kourai 🥰 @hirugami_s**

**@hoshiumi** I'll cheer for you and my brother ❤️

10🗨️ | 42 ⟲ | 102 ♡

**|sachiro 🥰 @hoshiumi**

**@hirugami_s** thanks **:)**

3🗨️ | 87 ⟲ | 232 ♡

****|Sunny boy ☀️ @ninja_shouyou****

****@kageyama_tobio**** WE HAVE MORE FANS THAN YOU!! ʱªʱªʱª (ᕑᗢूᓫ∗)

32🗨️ | 206 ⟲ | 1.7k ♡

**|milk is love milk is life 🥛@kageyama_tobio**

**@ninja_shouyou** stupid boke...

12🗨️ | 154 ⟲ | 947 ♡

**|mommy crow ✨ @needsomesuga**

**@kageyama_tobio** Don't worry, we'll cheer for you too!! :D

3🗨️ | 12 ⟲ | 99 ♡

**|volleyball stan @Im_dying_of_cuteness**

I will forever cherish these moments! :') #VolleyballGays

7🗨️ | 98 ⟲ | 187 ♡

**|bokuto and oikawa kinne @ALL_CAPS**

#fathersonmoments #hinataissunshine #RIPSchweidenAdlers

4🗨️ | 53 ⟲ | 101 ♡

* * *

**|marina is the cutest little thing @kodzuken**

Sooo, I had to pay my loan of 348,000 bells for the back room upgrade and now I barely have any money. I need some iron nuggets to make some hot day sale items so I can afford Marina's stuff. MARINA IS GOING TO LEAVE MY ISLAND IF SHE DOESN'T GET HER CUTE BED AND DIY TABLE. PLEASE HELP ME IF YOU CAN #ACNH #AnimalCrossingNewHorizons #Emergency

3k 🗨️ | 7.5k ⟲ |38.2k ♡

Comments ˅

**|kenma you still haven't paid me back my bells @Kubro**

**@kodzuken** you know what happens when you don't give Marina what she wants! ( ◜◡＾)っ✂╰⋃╯

1.3k 🗨️ | 4.5k ⟲ |10.9k ♡

⟲ retweeted by **kodzuken, kenma please let me on your island, insomnia is my best friend 😌✌️, Sunny boy ☀️, Mori stop hurting my shins, demon mom 😈, can I die now? ,** and 38.2k others.

**|marina is the cutest little thing @kodzuken**

**@Kubro** Kuro, what the actual fuck is that?? Do you have any nuggets or not?（；¬＿¬)

125 🗨️ | 2.1k ⟲ |12.3k ♡

**|can I die now? @tsukishima_kei**

**@kodzuken** you should probably rethink your life choices

12 🗨️ | 56⟲ |576 ♡ 

**|kenma you still haven't paid me back my bells @Kubro**

**@tsukishima_kei** i feel so attacked right now!! **@kodzuken** and I know you love me ;)

4 🗨️ | 42⟲ |475 ♡ 

**|marina is the cutest little thing @kodzuken**

**@Kubro** Unfourtenetly, I do 😔

2 🗨️ | 19⟲ |182 ♡ 

**|Mori stop hurting my shins @levhaiba**

**@kodzuken** sorry kenma!! i owe tom nook 580,000 bells so i can't!! (my island is in poverty) #RIPmyisland

100 🗨️ | 567 ⟲ |2.8k ♡

**|demon mom 😈 @mori_yaku**

**@levhaiba** aren't you a damn model? just buy some, tf

12 🗨️ | 34 ⟲ |101 ♡

**|kenma please let me on your island@Brokuto**

**@Kodzuken** I would help but you won't let me on your island :((

37 🗨️ | 156 ⟲ |1.2k ♡

**|marina is the cutest little thing@kodzuken**

**@Brokuto** maybe it's because you kept hitting my villager with your net and destroyed my entire garden I spent days making? 🤔

15 🗨️ | 102 ⟲ |1.8k ♡

**|kenma please let me on your island @Brokuto**

**@kodzuken** Kenma, I'm sorry!!! 🥺🥺 

2 🗨️ | 17 ⟲ |80 ♡

**|insomnia is my best friend 😌✌️ @keij_a**

**@kodzuken** Babe, I got you, I don't really need any iron nuggets right now so you can have some. I'll dm you the dodo code. ❤️

5🗨️ | 8 ⟲ |89 ♡

**|marina is the cutest little thing@kodzuken**

**@keiji_a** aww, you're best 🥺🥺

10 🗨️ | 17 ⟲ |67 ♡

**|kenma please let me on your island@Brokuto**

**@kodzuken** I would've given you all my iron nuggets 😢 Please?? 🥺 **👉👈**

7 🗨️ | 9 ⟲ |56 ♡

**|marina is the cutest little thing@kodzuken**

**@Brokuto** Kou, you're lucky I love you...but ONLY if you don't mess up my island 🙄

2 🗨️ | 3 ⟲ |32 ♡

**|kenma you still haven't paid me back my bells @Kubro**

**@keiji_a @kodzuken @brokuto** you guys are the fucking cutest 🥰🥰

1 🗨️ | 5 ⟲ |31 ♡

**|bokuakakuroken is my life support @appleknema**

**@keiji_a @kodzuken @Brokuto @Kubro** are literally relationship goals omg I AM SCREAMING #relationshipgoals #bokuakakuroken #VolleyballGays

10 🗨️ | 20 ⟲ |56 ♡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Oop, sorry for the lack of MSBY content in here! I just love bokuakakuroken and IwaOi interactions (I promise the teams will get more content  
> -Atsumu was indeed ogling Sakusa ;)  
> -I loved adding the fans in this au because it just makes it more fun (?)  
> -I have a hc that all of Akaashi's tweets are just of his boyfriends 😌  
> -Yes, I made Kenma sappy asf. No one can change my mind lol  
> -Dadchi and Sugamama are the best, periodT.  
> -Kenma's content is mostly going to be about ANCH because he's obsessed with it and occasionaly some tweets about his crazy boyfriends.  
> -It took me a while to learn how to spell Schweiden lol  
> -Lmao, Bokuto once ruined Kenma's whole entire Island which earned him no cuddles for the rest of the week  
> -Kuroo just loves watching his boyfriends interact  
> I hope you enjoyed! See you next chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for typos! This took a while :(  
> BUT I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER


End file.
